disney_wikfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cheetah Girls
The Cheetah Girls 'is a 2003 musical Disney Channel Original Movie, the first for Disney Channel, based on a bestselling series of young adults books The Cheetah Girls (book series) of the same name by Deborah Gregory. Plot A four-member teen girl group named the Cheetah Girls go to a Manhattan high school for the performing arts and try to become the first freshman to win the talent show in the school's history. During the talent show auditions, they meet a big-time producer named Jackal Johnson, who tries to make the group into superstars, but the girls run into many problems. Galleria becomes a full-time snob and forgets her friends, Dorinda has to choose between her friends or the dance club and other things that could break the Cheetah Girls apart permanently. Cast 'Main Cast *Raven-Symoné as Galleria Garibaldi, also known as Bubbles. *Adrienne Bailon as Chanel Simmons, also known as Chuchie. *Sabrina Bryan as Dorinda Thomas, also known as Do. *Kiely Williams as Aquanette Walker, also known as Aqua. 'Supporting Cast' *Lynn Whitfield as Dorothea Garibaldi, Galleria's mother. *Kyle Schmid as Derek, the school snob who has a crush on Galleria. *Juan Chioran as Francobollo Garibaldi, Galleria's father. *Lori Anne Alter as Juanita Simmons, Chanel's mother. *Vince Corazza as Jackal Johnson, a record producer and the film's antagonist. *Kyle Saunders as Pucci Simmons (Chanel's little brother) *Rothaford Gray as Toto *Enis Esmer as Rick (Comedian) *Johnie Chase as Doorman *Kim Roberts as Mrs. Bosco (Dorinda's foster mum) *Sandra Caldwell as Drinka Champane Production The film was directed by Oz Scott and produced by Whitney Houston and David Geffen. The script was written by Alison Taylor and the music was composed by John Van Tongeren and Mark Mothersbaugh. It was shot during October and November 2002 in Toronto, Canada and Manhattan, New York. Soundtrack See Also: The Cheetah Girls (Soundtrack) An original motion picture soundtrack containing songs from and inspiring by the film was released on August 12, 2003 by Walt Disney Records. The soundtrack went to #33 on the Billboard 200 and was certified Double Platinum. Awards and Nominations *2004 - Nominated; Black Reel: Television Best Actress (Raven-Symoné) *2004 - Nominated; Black Reel: Television Best Supporting Actress (Lynn Whitfield) *2004 - Nominated; DGA Award for Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Children's Programs (Oz Scott) *2004 - Nominated; Image Award for Outstanding Performance in a Youth/Children's Program (Lynn Whitfield) *2012 - Nominated; Vision Award for Best Dramatic Performance (Lynn Whitfield) Reception The movie premiered with 6.5 million viewers. The DVD sold 800,000 copies. Video Games *The Cheetah Girls was released in 2006 by Disney for Game Boy Advance. *The Cheetah Girls: Pop Star Sensations was released in 2007 by Disney for Nintendo DS. *The Cheetah Girls: Passport to Stardom was released in 2008 by Disney for Nintendo DS. Sequels 'The Cheetah Girls 2' Released August 25, 2006. The sequel is about a talented teen quartet who take a whirlwind tour of Spain to pursue their dreams of pop superstardom. It's premiere received a total of over 8.1 million viewers. "The Party's Just Begun" at a Graduation Party for the Manhattan Magnet's Class of 2006. While having a sleepover at Galleria's, Chanel tells the girls that her mother, Juanita, is planning a trip to Barcelona, Spain, where they will be visiting Luc, Juanita's boyfriend. Chanel is upset and does not want to see Luc, while the other girls are upset about being separated for the Summer. Aqua sees a shooting star, and the girls make a wish together to go to Spain with Chanel. Right after that, they find an article in a magazine advertising a music competition there and decide to enter. The whole movie is shot in Barcelona, Spain, including the parts that took place in New York City. 'The Cheetah Girls: One World' Released August 22, 2008. With Galleria at Cambridge for college, Chanel, Dorinda and Aqua are cast in a lavish musical. But their excitement turns to surprise when they learn that this musical will shoot in New Delhi, India, instead of Hollywood. The whole movie took place in New Delhi, India. The Cheetah Girls travel across the globe and receive an even bigger surprise. The musical's director must choose only one Cheetah for the role and the girls are forced to make a decision. This movie premiered with 6.2 million viewers. Category:The Cheetah Girls Category:Films Category:2003 Films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies